To Steal a Ruby
by Slayer40k
Summary: Sequel to Blonde's New Look. With Blake and Yang now spending all their time acting and hanging out with Neo, Ruby get's blamed by Weiss for not keeping the team in check. And with the Ball that night, Ruby isn't able to enjoy herself feeling like the team is breaking up, which is when she comes across a thief who helps Ruby cool off. Contains RubyXCinder shipping.


"I can't believe how naive you're being about this whole situation, they have obviously been brainwashed!" The strong, bossy tone of Weiss complained to her, questionable wise and strong leader Ruby.

"I wouldn't say they've been brainwashed" Ruby said trying to say a lighter manner as Weiss quickly turned on the spot and glared at her in disbelieve. "But I do think it's something we should look into?" Ruby smirked trying to get back on her good side.

"We leave them alone for one day, and now all of a sudden there are twin look alike mutes! And you think we should just 'look into'?" Weiss questioned Ruby unable to believe just how young and foolish she could be with such a serious matter.

Ruby let out a low groan and sigh not knowing in all honesty what to do about all of this. With wasn't to long ago that their whole row ordeal with Blake happened, causing her to vanish and shortly after that Yang disappeared briefly too (after destroying their room that Weiss was still angry about) only for them to come back dressed the exact same and with the same nature.

Even with her makeover, Ruby instantly recognised her sister, even with her pink, white and brown style look and instantly hugged her without even noticing what she looked like. Weiss on the other hand was a lot of more defensive and accusative towards them. But in all honesty, Ruby did not kind of see the problem with it. Even if they were brainwashed, she didn't think they were in danger or it was against their will, she could feel when she hugged her sister she was still in there.

Since then, things have never been more peaceful. Blake's paranoia and obsession were now gone and Ruby never saw Yang go this long without aggression or function with a cool head. Even Weiss had to admit she never saw the two on top of everything in live, even passing her with schoolwork, cleanliness and manners.

Surprisingly, their behaviour changes didn't cause any flag of concern in the academy. The teachers were happy with their output of work, their classmates never encountering the girl they were mimicking couldn't see the danger. Even when Ruby wrote to her dad about Yang's new look, he replied with "We all did new wild things in school, Sure your uncle loved to wear skirts".

"Well it's not like they're hiding anything. Blake said that Torchwick skipped town for a bit and Yang reassured me that she was fine and happy like this" Ruby said smiling not really second guessing what she said as Weiss stopped dead again putting her hands on her hips

"Blake said? Yang reassured you? They haven't spoken a word since this happened to them Ruby!" Weiss screamed unable to handle how annoying this was bothering her.

"Well I told you the blackboard system would work, plus they still communicate on scroll" Ruby tried being optimistic about the situation as this was the breaking point for Weiss.

"That's it. I give up. I quit. If you don't see the problem with having your sister and teammate being brainwashed, then why should I care?" Weiss snapped as she walked away.

"Ummm Weiss? What about your dress for tonight?" Ruby called out to her but Weiss just ignored her. Ruby let out a sigh feeling bad and guilty about this whole thing. Of course, she worried for her sister but her connection to her told her that things were okay. But now with Weiss gone it feels like her team had fallen about.

"Is everything okay with you and your friend?" Ruby heard a older slightly sultry female voice ask her as Ruby turned to see a tall girl that she had seen before but never paid attention too. She had long black hair styled over her left eye and wore a tight black school uniform.

"Oh, ummm yeah. You know how it is. Stress of finding something to wear of the big ball" Ruby said lying poorly as she laughed awkwardly to the stranger who chuckled in response, seeming to be amused by Ruby's social awkwardness. "Uhhh did I say something funny?" Ruby asked being a long time since she heard laughter.

"It's nothing, I hope you find something for your date tonight" She smiled politely ending her chuckling.

"Oh, I don't have a date. I'm just going to with my friend and sister. Truth be told I hate dressing up" Ruby sighed hating the thought of parting with her cloak. Not only that but now Weiss won't talk to her and Yang and Blake will be their silent selves so the thought of tonight was getting kind of lonely to Ruby.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked her, gently lifting Ruby's down face as Ruby could not help but let out an awkward blush.

"Uhh ummm uhhhh yeah. Sorry, just a lot on my mind" Ruby muttered lost for words as she backed up a little almost tripping on her boots and falling back as the girl once again just giggled with Ruby's behaviour.

"I won't keep you than. I hope you enjoy tonight. I might see you there" The girl told her before turning on the point and walking away with an almost strut manner. Ruby could not help but stare at her for a bit. She seemed so strong, graceful and present, so in control and cool. She wished she could be like that as she walked alone back into her dorm.

When she walked into the dorm, her head was low as she saw that Yang and Blake were inside preparing for the ball and with them was their new friend Neo, happily smiling away with them as they worked.

"Hi Yang, Hi Blake, Hi Neo" Ruby said very quickly as she was met with all three raising their hands back to her as she collapsed onto her bed. Since getting to know her and mimicking her way of style, Neo had made friends with them, hanging out with them on occasion (to Weiss's annoyance and Ruby's awkwardness) getting to know them. Apparently, her business with Torchwick was just business and she felt bad wanting to make immense to Blake and Yang.

Ruby just buried her face into her pillow not knowing what she was going to do about Weiss and how to cope with this Neo business. She heard the sound of boots approaching her as she looked up to see Yang bending down towards her with her face looking concerned for her.

"Oh, hey sis" Ruby said trying not to sound upset but Yang just continued to look at her closely with her concerned face as her silence seemed to speak louder than words to Ruby. "Weiss and I got into a fight. She's not really taking all of this well and is blaming me for not taking charge as our leader" she explained to her as she looked upset to her this as Blake and Neo overheard and came over.

"I know I know, that we've been over this. You guys are just taking so time to yourselves. And I trust you guys, you know I will always trust you sis. I just don't know how I am going to manage everything. I mean I look at how happy you three have been and I would love to be that half relaxed happy. Maybe I should follow your lead, take a vow of silence" Ruby ranted on as the three girls listened to her as she momentarily went silent staring ahead.

"Hey that worked, that does feel nice. Oh Ooops, I talked, oh no I talked again. No more talking now!...I'm still talking…" Ruby sighed giving up on the idea as the three girls giggled silently at this. "I guess you guys have that down better than me" Ruby figured as Yang put her hand on Ruby's head pulling her in for a hug.

"Your right, Weiss will come through. We're all just going through a lot. We all need to cope in our own way. I may be our leader but that doesn't mean I need take on everyone's weight and worries. We have some breathing space to recuperate and not have to stress out anymore. We can take risks and let ourselves go. And that's what tonight is going to be. A time for us all to relax and let loose!" Ruby said quickly as if she was having a conversation with herself as she didn't really get any proper reassurement or guidance from the three girls there.

"You guys are great listeners" Ruby ended with to break the silence, wanting to make them seem she was better but she was still worried about Weiss. Neo being the mysterious healer of all ailment that she was came over to Ruby presenting a plate of cookies. "Nah no thank you Neo" Ruby rejected trying to hide her emotions before losing control and begun shoving handfuls into her mouth.

With that being done, the four of them begun to strip down and put on their dresses. Ruby wasn't surprised to find that the three clones sure enough were all wearing identical dresses, that was a oriental style dress with pink and white velvet pattern and a brown trip around the outside, slitting at the side of their legs. Ruby meanwhile was wearing a nice red and black short dress that seemed to clash a bit with their style but was large enough for her to smuggle her beloved hood underneath.

When they arrived at the dance, it didn't take long for Ruby to notice Weiss's absence. She wanted to put up a strong face but at the first chance she had to split from the trio of clones she did. It looked like she picked the best moment too as team JNPR seemed to be pulling something and had the attention of everyone there.

Ruby snuck out sulking as she didn't know what she was going to do about everything. It seemed like she was getting the answers that she needed nor the relief she wanted. She thought tonight would be great, but her friends were not here, not really. She found a bench nearby as she walked over to it, reaching into her dress and pulling out her hood as she hugged it feeling the same comfort she always felt.

But soon she broke away from the inanimate object as she felt pathetic about herself. She felt so lost at the moment and thought she wasn't responsible enough to look after herself, instead clinging onto the past and relying on an inanimate piece of clothing for comfort. If this was how she felt with all the stress of the team, Torchwick and let alone surviving school, then no wonder Yang and Blake took a page from Neo's book. She wondered if Weiss was having anymore luck with her own burdens and worries.

Ruby continued to sulk and worry about what she was going to do until she heard the sound of a whistle going off in a distance. She looked up hoping that maybe it would be in response to some jolly and maybe some festivities might cheer her up, but instead, she caught the blur of someone running by as felt her hood get snatched from her hands.

Her eyes snapped wide open as she turned to see someone running in black as they threw the hood over them. Ruby froze for a second as her mind couldn't comprehend what had happened as she let out a cry of angrish as she sped off at great speed after the thief, not even noticing the city guards running shortly behind her. She abandoned her heels as she ran off at top speed as the robber was getting to higher ground.

The thief ran into the busy city streets outside the academy, demonstrating impressive athletic skills, able to clear themselves easily onto the roof tops and over the walls. On the ground meanwhile, Ruby was speeding at great speed not letting that hood leave her sight. When she emerged onto the busy nightlife, she found the thief with the hood on trying to get lost in crowd as Ruby wouldn't let them get away with this.

Ruby was moving as fast as the culprit as she darted through the crowd, even if she was rudely pushing them away. Unfortunately for her from her act of vigilantism, Ruby was creating the perfect barrier and buffer from the guards catching up with them as they were tripping over the people she was racing past.

Soon Ruby caught the sight of the thief taking a quick sharp turn down into the alleyway as Ruby had her now. Ruby ran into the alleyway as the thief was catching their breath as they went to take off the hood, she had them now.

"Give it back you thief!" Ruby squealed as she ran without thinking and dived at the culprit. Unfortunately for her, Ruby's squeal made it easy for the thief to get her quickly. Swiftly the thief cupped their hand over Ruby's mouth and tackled her to the ground, silencing her with the authorities still present.

Ruby looked up at the thief and learned that it was a girl who had snatched her hood. They were dressed in a black sneaking suit, which was made from black thigh high boots over a pair of black pants. Covering their arms were long black gloves and covering their body was a black, tight leather vest that was rather low cut for a young woman to wear. Their dark hair was styled in a manner than seemed familiar to Ruby for some unknown reason. Their youthful feminine face was partial hidden by a black eye mask that pierced with orange eyes.

"Give me!" Ruby attempted to screamed under the girl's gloved gag as she tried to grab the hood. The thief meanwhile seemed to loosen their hold on Ruby looking surprised.

"Oh, it's you" Ruby heard a familiar voice as the thief released their grasp from Ruby and stood up still with the hood in their hand. She reached up taking off her eye mask slowly as Ruby quickly realised it was the same girl she was talking to early that day. "When I said I might see you at the ball this wasn't what I had in mind, but nice all the same" She giggled the same way she did before as she looked at Ruby.

"You?" Ruby got stunned for a moment before regaining her composure and her obsession with the hood. "Give me it back now or!" Ruby threatened approaching her before freezing realising she was just in a dress and bare foot, without her scythe or anything to fight against her with. Instead Ruby made a feeble attempt and charged at her anyway trying to wrestle it back off her with the girl's superior height and cool posture made it useless for Ruby to do anything as she ended up just flailing weakly at the girl.

She never felt so helpless and pathetic. She couldn't even stand up for herself and fight for her most precious object as she looked like a angry toddler making a fuzz. Tears begun to fall from her face as Ruby was in so much of a state that she felt trying to stand on her toes, only to stumble only to fall back and fall flat on her butt, breaking down completely.

"Are…you crying?" The girl looked down at her confused at how hysterical and pathetic Ruby looked right now.

"I…I'm not…" Ruby squealed even higher pitched than usual as she tried to get up and she was properly breaking down as she just kept pouring out all of her emotions there on the hard alley ground. She lost all will and dignity to keep fighting as she just curled up and closed her eyes crying harder, until she felt the soft familiar fabric of her hood as she instantly opened her eyes and snatched it in front of her, embracing it and drying her tears on it.

"What's wrong with you?" The girl asked after extending the hood to the strange Ruby, bent down to her level. Ruby just looked up at her drying off the tears blurring her vison as she tried to calm herself down but the flood gates had already opened and there was no stopping what was pouring out.

"Everything is spiralling out of the control and I don't know to handle. My sister and friend look like they've joined some kind of cult, although I really like their hair and boots and constant ice cream eating and cookie supply. Really it's not like a cult when I look like it more like a silent small clique, which I guess is the best kind of clique to have. So I won't do anything about it and that made my best friend hate me and not talk to me and I'm our team leader so I'm expected to fix everything but also not too at the same time and I already have so much on my plate. I'm terrible in class, I am so not ready for the festival, I'm trying take down an evil crime lord and stop him from using my friends people. I have been looking for answers to all of this and nobody has been helpful at all to me. Tonight was suppose to be the off night where I didn't have to carry all this weight but I miss my friends and I feel so lonely and then I had my hood stolen from me and now I'm sitting my butt on the cold hard ground pouring out to the person who robbed me and I really want a cookie" Ruby blurted out all together as she took a moment to regain her breath from that speech as the thief was left stunned by all of this before letting out a warm smile.

"You are so strange and adorable" She giggled softly as she touched Ruby's face softly, threading her gloved fingers through her hair for comfort and trying to stop her on coming tears with her thumb. "I'm sorry I took this from. I just needed to borrow it, I would never have done it if I had known how precious to you it was" she apologized to her as Ruby was able to acknowledge it but was taking a short break from talking after that outburst.

"So, you're going through a rough time, and I am sorry that it made it worse for you" She said sweetly as it was helping comfort Ruby. "Come on, how about I take you back to my dorm and clean you up. I think I might be able to help with that cookie thing you mentioned" She said helping her up from the ground.

"Yeah okay…" Ruby sniffed her nose feeling really fragile and delicate right now.

"What's your name anyway sweetie?" She asked her lovingly as she wrapped her arm around Ruby and helped wrap the hood over the two of them.

"Ruby….Ruby Rose….." She replied still crying and trying to clear her runny nose.

"I'm Cinder Falls" She said in her sultry voice as she guided Ruby out of the alleyway. "Just let out your tears, I will help you Ruby" She said sounding like sweet music to Ruby's ears as she curled up under the protection of the hood and out of sight of the public as she cried away. Cinder just supported her as she led her back to the academy happy to be hidden under the cover of the red hood as in no time at all she brought the girl into her dorm.

"There we are, will this help you?" Cinder got Ruby to sit down as she came back over to her now offering her a tissue and a cookie.

"Thanks…" Ruby said still recovering from her emotional floodgates opening as she tried cleaning her tear soaked, red face and nibbled on her cookie starting to feel better. She took note of her surroundings as she tried getting her mind back on track as she realised that she was in one of the guest dorms in the academy. It was bigger than the one she and the others lived in as she went back to Cinder who also sitting down to take her boots off for a bit as Ruby's brain kicked back in.

"Wait? What am I doing?" Ruby squealed as her rational thought was returning to her. "Why did I go with you and am eating a cookie? You're a thief! You're a criminal!" Ruby panicked accusing Cinder who seemed confused and rolled her eyes at this before giggling.

"Are you always like this? You really need to learn how to relax Ruby" Cinder shrugged off putting her feet up.

"I can't relax! I have….okay well I already told you everything that explains that" Ruby stopped herself. "But don't shy away from the question!" Ruby went back trying to stay on top of things.

"I'm not a thief, well kind of. I prefer to call myself a trill seeker" Cinder said as she got up and stretched her body not really being alarmed by Ruby's accusation.

"What kind of trill seeker steals people's hoods?" Ruby went on still being over the top about the subject.

"I gave it back and said I was sorry. I just needed a disguise from the guards who were after me" Cinder explained as if it was nothing as Ruby just turned pale.

"You were being chased?..." Ruby said not knowing how to react to this mysterious girl Cinder.

"That's right. And you really helped get in their way with all those people you caused them to trip over when you were running after me" Cinder explained to her smirking and giggling happy to share the info.

"I…did…..what?" Ruby said getting higher pitched with worry.

"If people didn't know any better. They would think you were my accomplice or partner" Cinder snickered as Ruby turned white.

"They….think….I'm…your…NAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" Ruby squealed out in shock as Cinder jolted up. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? They're going to think I'm a criminal. They're going to be looking for me, they're going to arrest me. I'm going to get kicked out of school. Yang with be horrified. My dad is going to kill me. My uncle…okay well he'll probably be proud but this is horrible" Ruby panicked as Cinder had enough of this as she casually walked over to Ruby putting a finger over her mouth hushing her.

"As adorable as it is to listen to you freaking out, you need to learn to relax Ruby" Cinder told her as Ruby seemed to be calming down a bit, feeling really weird and awkward around this girl. She stood there dazed, blushing a little as she quickly tried to shake it off and compose herself, awkwardly slapping Cinder's finger with both her hands.

"Relax? Tonight was suppose to be the night I relax. But this has been nothing but relaxing. I just had to run into you and…" Ruby went off again as she Cinder rolled her eyes and put her whole hand over her mouth.

"Okay as cute as you are when you do that, it needs to stop. It's a good thing we bumped into each other than sweetie" Cinder said coolly walking around Ruby as she slowly took her hand off of her mouth.

"Why so you could ruin my life?" Ruby questioned feeling like she was going to cry again.

"No" Cinder told her softly as she embraced her from behind. "To show you how to have a good time and take things easy" She whispered into Ruby's ear as she felt a beat skip from her heart as the embrace did make her feel better. But she did still try to stay focused as she broke herself out from Cinder's hug.

"I'm not going to take anything from you. You're a criminal! You're a thief! You stole my hood!" Ruby accused her trying to maintain a strong face against Cinder who just sighed getting a real broken record vibe from Ruby.

"This again? I already said sorry. And I'm not a thief, I'm more of a daredevil, trill seeker basically, a girl who likes to live on the edge and make the most of a live, the kind of person I think you need to learn from" Cinder said highly of herself.

"I live plenty on the edge thank you very much!" Ruby defended herself feeling insulted and not liking how little Cinder saw in her.

"Oh is that so? I bet the most dangerous thing to happen to you is being late for class" Cinder mocked.

"That only happened a couple dozen times!" Ruby shouted quickly realising she shouldn't have said that. "I'll have you know that just the other week my team and I took a criminal organisation all by ourselves!" Ruby said proudly standing strong.

"Is that so? That is impressive. But correct me if I'm wrong, doesn't that make you a vigilante? And aren't they illegal?" Cinder grinned as Ruby's strong appearance quickly weakened as she was left speechless.

"I..a…..we…..ummmm….no…No..NO! We're Huntresses, we were doing a civil duty!" Ruby countered feeling proud of herself again as Cinder just snickered.

"You're just students. Not Huntresses" Cinder giggled shutting Ruby down again. "But Huntresses do live dangerous lives. I can just imagine you putting yourself in dangerous situations, slaying Grimm, Using a large dangerous weapon and that is the life you want for yourself, No?" Cinder listed off to her as Ruby didn't know what to say in response.

"I…uhhhhhh….What's your point?" Ruby asks unsure about it as her words were having an effect on her.

"I'm saying that you're not so different from me. You like to live dangerous. In fact, I bet you crave danger in your life" Cinder got closer to her as leaned into Ruby.

"That's…..errrr….that's not true…." Ruby said mixing up her words and feeling herself blushing again as Cinder got closer to her.

"I bet you feel left out and lost because your teammates are taking it easy and able to relax and cope while you just can't seem to do the same. Just eager to have things go back to the way they were but wanting to push them?" Cinder went on as Ruby was able to relate.

"Well…..maybe. But that's not the same" She tried to defend as she felt more relevant to it.

"You want to get back into what you know best. What you've trained for all this time for. Getting yourself into dangerous situations and getting out okay? Just like me? Well don't you worry Ruby" Cinder wrapped her arms around her waist and reassured her. "Cause you got me to help guide you" Cinder told her as Ruby was shocked as Cinder leaned in and gave a quick peck on Ruby's forehead walking away to the other side of the room.

"Did….you…..just?" Ruby said lost for words again but for other reasons as she felt her face turn red hot from blushing and could barely heard Cinder from her heart pounding in her chest.

"Come here?" Cinder beckoned Ruby over as she stood at the door frame as Ruby walked over to her a little stunned and dazed and didn't get any better as she stepped into the room to find that it was Cinder's bedroom.

"Errrr….w.w.w. " Ruby stuttered nervously as Cinder walked passed by her running her fingers through her hair and sat on her bed, crossing her legs towards Ruby.

"So, are you up for a little fun tonight than?" Cinder asked grinning as she eyed Ruby.

Ruby was internally screaming as she thought she was going to faint or have a nose bleed. She haven't felt this flushed and woozy since she flipped through that novel Blake kept under her pillow as she could barely make a sound that was audible.

"What?" Was the only thing out of the random assortment of panicked, frozen noises Ruby made that Cinder was able to hear as she just laughed at Ruby's awkwardness.

"The nights still young. How about you come with me and I show you how I live dangerous? There won't be any Grimm but there will be plenty of trill" Cinder said as Ruby instantly felt a million times lighter and cooler upon hearing this.

"Oh…..Right…." She uttered gasping for breath.

"Hehe, you're so adorable" Cinder responded as this didn't help Ruby's current state. "But is that a no?" She asked getting up and walking towards her.

"No" Ruby responded almost instantly as Cinder raised a brow at this. "I mean yes….I mean no…..I mean….in the relation to the question I mean" Ruby was burning herself out as she paced around trying to get her baring as the other girl just watched in amusement. "I'm not going to break the law!" Ruby trying to be adamant.

"Hate to break it to you but you already have done that. More than once by the sound of it. Besides it's not really breaking the law. More just pulling a high-risk prank perhaps" She phrased it trying to make it sound better to Ruby.

"But I'm a mess. I can barely talk to you without flubbing" Ruby pointed out as Cinder giggled in agreement. "I'm not all cool and collected like you" Ruby said in comparison.

"Awwww, you think I'm cool?" Cinder said smiling in a particular way to Ruby who quickly begun to regret it.

"Wha….no no. I meant you're hot" Ruby quickly said in a panic as Cinder gave a seductive grin in response to this as Ruby quickly realised that was the worst possible thing she could have said to her. "NO! I mean…..as in the opposite of cool…..like your name….cause you know. Cinder…..Cinders are…hot…." Ruby begun to trail off more and more as Cinder made her way over to Ruby, almost like an animal in prowling manner with one foot behind the other.

Ruby didn't know to act as Cinder had a strange look on her face as she started to back away from until she bumped into the wall behind her. Cinder was only getting closer as Ruby's blushing was only intensifying as suddenly Cinder reached both of her gloved hands out and leaned on the wall just above Ruby's shoulders as she let out a nervous cry.

Ruby quickly went silent as Cinder lowered herself down ever so slightly, silently leaning into her. Her heart was beating so fast and hard as she was completely frozen as Cinder closed her eyes as she inched closer. Ruby couldn't belief this was happening, was this really happening. She didn't know what to do as she found her self panting so heavily as she just stood there and closed her eyes.

And then it happened.

Cinder's lips touched Ruby's. Ruby always heard descriptions about people kissing but this was indescribable to her. It felt like Cinder and her own aura were crossing over between their lips and into one another. But there was something else Ruby felt. It was Cinder's tongue trying to gently enter her own as Ruby instinctively and fidgetily started to open hers and invite her in.

Ruby couldn't help but let out a moan as Cinder's tongue begun to play with her own, almost like a master swordstress. She felt their hands lowering down wrap around her body, holding her up as the experience felt like it was draining as Ruby responded wrapping her own arms around Cinder, trying to ground herself by feeling the leather fabric of her outfit.

Ruby felt like she had entered a dream. This was her first kiss and it felt like it was lasting an eternity which was not really much of a bad thing. She became more comfortable as all the baggage she had been carrying fell away as she begun to get more active and responsive to Cinder's kissing trying to return the same just before Cinder broke away from their kiss.

"Now than, please come out with me tonight Ruby" Cinder asked her softly as Ruby was still completely in a dream phase still in shock that something like that happened.

"Okay…." Was all she could say as she slowly waking up, gulping and blushing heavily as she thought she was going to have a heart attack from all the emotions Cinder smiled at this as she took Ruby's hand and led her across the room.

"Great, now as cute as you look in that dress. You're going to stick out far too much, so it's best that you look the part for this" Cinder informed as she opened up her large wardrobe. From the large contents that it held, Cinder picked out a selection as Ruby even in her state knew what she had in mind for it. "I'll give you some privacy" Cinder soothed as she strutted out of the room as Ruby looked back to her as she left getting to grips again to the situation.

She couldn't really grasp and belief how this happened. It seemed like a dream and unrealistic to her but than Ruby started to doubt herself. Maybe she was just fighting this instead of taking advantage of it. Cinder was right, and Ruby has never felt better since she met her. She than thought about Yang and Blake. Ever since they met Neo, they've been able to cope with things and she could never live that kind of style. But meeting Cinder, she never felt better. She did want tonight to be special and maybe if she took up Cinder's offer, she could make the best of it still.

Determined to try living on Cinder's wild side and taking a page from Blake and Yang, Ruby reached back and begun to unzip the back of her dress and yank it down as she breathed a sigh of relief, releasing the pressure of it as she wiggled her body out of the dress, letting it fall to the ground. Now standing in just her underwear Ruby walked over to Cinder's bed, carefully putting down her mother's hood that she held onto since the alleyway as she turned back to the outfit waiting for her in the closet.

She took the contents and sat down on the bed for support as she put on a rather tight pair of pants. Ruby always hated the constricting feeling of pants on her legs, but tonight was about taking risks and trying new things she told herself as she buckled the black pants on. Next came the thing she was rather self-conscious of, a black leather vest. Ruby looked down at her bra covered chest as felt conflicted a bit.

She never liked showing off her cleavage unlike he sister, but this was the perfect time to experiment with things she had only dreamed of. Ruby took off her bra and sat the leather vest on her shoulders after threading her arms through the sleeves, shuttering at briefly with the feeling of the cold fabric on her skin. Ruby than felt the tightness of the vest cling to her body as there was something nice about the sleekness of the leather.

Ruby sat back down for the next part never wearing anything like it before as she took the leather, thigh high boots and unzipped both of them. She was used to wearing thicker, stable boots but thigh high heels seemed more like a style for Blake as she fitted her feet into them and zipped them up, only feeling the constriction on her legs get worse from the leather grasp.

She sat up not knowing why Weiss loved heels so much or why Cinder would pick to wear these in her sneaking attire. She took a step forward to grab the last item, never feeling this tall before as she lost her balance on the heels, catching herself in time after letting out one of her cute shrieks. Ruby than ended her attire by pulling on long leather gloves, well above her elbow as Ruby heard the crinkling of the leather fabric as she wiggled her fingers to fit them better.

"Are you okay?" Ruby heard Cinder's voice from the other side of the door after knocking on it. "I heard you squeal" Cinder said she giggled afterwards.

"I'm okay. Errrrrr I'm all dressed up" Ruby called out to her. "And I didn't squeal" Ruby defended herself giving a short stomp of a foot as she liked the sound the heel made kicking off the ground. Cinder opened the door and was taken back a bit as she looked at Ruby as if she was looking at a double.

"My my, I knew we had similar portions. You almost make it look as good on you as it does on me. You're even starting to get to my level in those heels" Cinder teased as she entered into the room expecting Ruby.

"I'm not that smaaaa" Ruby squealed as she tried walking forward towards Cinder as she tripped on the heels and fell forward, only to fall right into Cinder's arms.

"Hehe you were saying?" Cinder snickered holding Ruby as she regained her balance.

"How do you walk in these?" Ruby complained feeling like such a dork.

"I've give you a walkthrough before we head out. Can't have you blowing your first night out on account of your clumsy feet" Cinder teased as she walked her over to her make up table.

"I don't have clums..sy….." Ruby slipped again as Cinder caught her again.

"Just sit down already before you embarrass yourself again you adorable, loveable dork" Cinder snickered as she forced Ruby to sit down in front of the makeup table.

"Shut up" Ruby blushed with the list of compliments she was given as she sat down. "And I already have my make up done" Ruby complained feeling it was the one accomplishment she had the earlier in the night that made her proud.

"No but I figured you may want a little extra to make sure nobody recognised you, something to make it a little harder telling the two of us apart" Cinder told her as she took out something as Ruby quickly understood what she meant. Cinder held a long strand of black, banded hair with the same shade and style that Cinder had as Cinder got to work attaching the extensions to Ruby's hair.

"Wow, I never knew I would like long hair so much" Ruby said as she always used to keep it shorter. She always associated long hair with the women she was closest and felt the dearest about. She never felt selfless enough to see herself in that own light.

"You look so cute and beautiful with it" Cinder complemented her as she brushed it to have the same seductress, over the soldier style as her. Ruby just smiled and blushed remaining silent as Cinder moulded her more to her own image. "Perfect, now there's only one final piece missing" She said behind as Ruby looked at her through the reflection in the mirror.

Cinder wrapped her arms over Ruby's head as she raised up the same kind of eye mask that she wore when she met her that night. Cinder inched the eye mask to Ruby's face, placing it onto her as Ruby felt a wave wash over her. She looked at her new attire in the mirror and she could hardly recognise herself.

It was just like Blake and Yang, she had taken on a new look and persona for herself. Just like with them, she could hardly recognise herself. All the thoughts of living dangerously became a lot more light and exciting to her. It would be hard to tell her and Cinder apart, this was a proper disguise. She could dip her foot into Cinder's life and she may like what she will get from it.

"Perfect, now let's head out while the night is still young and I will fill you in on everything" Cinder reassured her as smiling with Ruby's new look as she got up and made her way over to the door. Ruby got up and slowly made her way behind Cinder as she tried to gather her confidence before stopping too look down on the bed where she had left her hood, catching Cinder's attention. "Oh, your hood. Ummm I don't think…" Cinder started before Ruby walked to her.

"Cinder" Ruby interrupted her as she went close to her. "Thank you" Ruby said simply as she leaned up the best she could in her new heels to Cinder's level and took hold of her, returning the loving kiss she had given her earlier. It was Cinder this time who was surprised as this was a new Ruby with the same flare and allure that she copied so easily from her new partner. Ruby broke from their kiss, opening her eyes, snickering at how surprised Cinder looked.

"Now who's the cute one?" Ruby giggled giving a soft stroke down Cinder's face and giving a quick wink feeling like a new girl. She made her way to the doorway with a new swing in her hips as she looked back at Cinder who was still standing there, watching her still in disbelief. "Come on, this will be fun right?" Ruby smiled as Cinder was glad at the new, confidence filled Ruby. Cinder returned the smile as she walked with her as the two held hands as Ruby was eager to live and learn in Cinder's shoes for the night. And with any luck, many more intimate nights.


End file.
